<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061668">Some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Oneshots [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rain, based on that instagram post, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug stares at him. Her eyes roam over his face, taking in the wet locks falling against his forehead, his cat-like eyes, the curve of his mask and the way his lips curl into an ever-so soft smile as he watches her.</p><p>To her, it feels like the moment freezes in time; Ladybug finds herself recalling a similar moment just like this one. With another blond-haired, green-eyed boy. With a multitude of emotions between them, but, as a clap of thunder sounded through the air, all of those emotions had folded into one.</p><p>There is no clap of thunder here. </p><p>But there <i>is</i> emotion.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, Ladybug comes to some realizations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Oneshots [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts">sagansjagger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Cass! This is a belated birthday present for you. Thank you for being such a wonderful person to be around, both as a mod and as a friend. I appreciate you very much, and I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>This fic takes place somewhere in the middle of season three and is based off of this <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B1E7vNPhxxx/">instagram post</a>. I looped <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZmoMyFXDoI">this song</a> while writing this!</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is raining.</p><p>The rain is gentle at first. It falls delicately, and Ladybug barely feels it brushing her shoulders as it trickles down her back. It’s why she tells Chat Noir to continue their patrol; it’s why they continue navigating the rooftops of Paris even as it drizzles, telling themselves they’ll be long gone before the rain gets heavier.</p><p>But it isn’t long before it begins to pick up.</p><p>The sky darkens, the clouds thicken, the droplets get bigger, and, as they continue, all Ladybug can think is <em> of course </em> of all the times it decides to rain, it just happens to be during the one patrol she has with Chat this week.</p><p>“It’s getting heavier,” Chat notes as they land on the next rooftop. He peers up at the sky. “It looks like there’s going to be a downpour soon.”</p><p>Ladybug sighs and turns to look at him. “How much of this route do we have left?”</p><p>“Not much, I don’t think.”</p><p>“Let’s finish this path, then,” she says. “We can leave after.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>She takes the lead and he follows, just like he always does without hesitation. Ladybug finds herself smiling at the thought. She’s always enjoyed patrolling with Chat; even if she doesn’t like to admit it, there’s just something so serene about leaping from rooftop to rooftop with her partner by her side, knowing he’s right beside her. Patrols are nowhere near as fun without his banter and cheeky remarks.</p><p>However, Patrols are definitely <em> not </em> fun when they’re running a race against weather conditions they’ll never beat. Hardly a few minutes later, the duo stop under a roof a few blocks away.</p><p>“You’re soaked.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re Chat Noir,” Ladybug says dryly, staring up at the sky in frustration. It doesn’t look like the rain is stopping anytime soon.</p><p>“Well, obviously! Who else would I be, Chloé Bourgeois?”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at him. “You better not be.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not.” He runs a hand through his hair and turns to look at her, flashing a grin. “Is Chloé Bourgeois <em> this </em> good looking?”</p><p>She takes in the way his wet hair is slicked back, the way his cat-like eyes gleam with amusement, and the way he smiles at her with that contagious grin, making her want to run away and get close all at the same time—</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no. </em>
</p><p>She instantly looks away, feeling her cheeks heat up with color.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.”</p><p>Ladybug hates the way her first instinct is to look back.</p><p>“You’re just jealous of my <em> meowvelous </em> looks.”</p><p>She scoffs. “I am not. And that was a terrible pun.”</p><p>“It was not,” he says, pouting in mock sadness.</p><p>“It was too,” Ladybug says with amusement, “but anyways.” She peers out at the rain. “Do you think we could finish patrol?”</p><p>Chat’s eyes widen. “In this weather?”</p><p>“We don’t have much of the route left. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can head home.”</p><p>He seems hesitant, but nods. “Alright.”</p><p>And so, they grab their weapons, launch themselves to the next rooftops, and continue their patrol.</p><p>It goes well for a few minutes. However, the rain only grows heavier, and all too soon they’re unable to continue without the moisture blurring their vision. It’s even worse when she hears Chat call out from behind her. She turns around to see him standing on a corner of a rooftop, huddled in a place where the rain can’t reach him.</p><p>Ladybug bounds towards him, landing on the rooftop and staring at him in concern. “Are you okay, Chat?”</p><p>He has a small smile on his face as he says, “I thought you knew cats don’t do well in the rain, my lady.”</p><p>
  <em> Cats don’t do well in— </em>
</p><p>His words catch up to her, and Ladybug claps a hand over her mouth, suddenly noticing his hunched shoulders and the way his tail twitches irritably.</p><p>
  <em> What were you thinking? </em>
</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I completely forgot, I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay!” Chat exclaims, “really. It’s my fault for not saying anything earlier. I can manage.”</p><p>Ladybug shakes her head. “No, I should’ve noticed.”</p><p>“You’re good! I promise.”</p><p>She looks up to see Chat’s earnest gaze, and though his eyes are soft, his words don’t stop her from feeling guilty.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay.” He runs a hand through his hair, doing his best to get the water out. “This isn’t the first time I’ve gotten caught in the rain.”</p><p>“That’s… good.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Silence fills the air; Chat stands to one side of the rooftop, dimly staring out at the rain. Meanwhile, Ladybug paces, thinking about what they could do now. There really only were two options: either they could stay here and wait for the rain to let out, <em> or… </em></p><p>“Okay,” she says suddenly, “wait here. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Chat turns arounds to face her. “What are you—”</p><p>Ladybug doesn’t hear the rest of his sentence. She’s already bounding across rooftops, scanning the streets for what she’s looking for. Much to her surprise, it doesn’t take long for her to find it. She quickly grabs it and runs back.</p><p>“Chat!” she yells once she’s standing on the street next to the rooftop. “Come here!”</p><p>“Ladybug, what—”</p><p>She smiles the moment Chat’s eyes widen as he peers down at her, opening the yellow umbrella and holding it out towards him.</p><p>“So, do you want to finish patrol now?”</p><p>Chat jumps off the rooftop and lands beside her. He stares at the umbrella in disbelief.</p><p>“Where did you get that from?”</p><p>“Over there,” Ladybug says, nonchalantly waving her hand vaguely around the street.</p><p>He gasps, though the glint in his eyes playful as he says, “so you <em> stole </em> it.”</p><p>“I did not,” she says indignantly. “I took it from outside a shop. It was just laying there!”</p><p>“But it’s not yours.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I <em> stole </em> it.”</p><p>“Yes, but you don’t know who it belongs to,” Chat says matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I don’t, but—” Ladybug looks away, feeling flustered. Her arm falls against her side so that the umbrella is no longer upright. “Fine, be that way. If you don’t want it…”</p><p>“Wait, no, I was kidding!”</p><p>Chat reaches out to grab the umbrella, but before he can, Ladybug puts it behind her back. She grins, instantly back in her element.</p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t want it,” she teases.</p><p>“I never said that!”</p><p>“You were questioning me, though.”</p><p>“I was telling you what a bad idea stealing that umbrella was.”</p><p>“But I didn’t <em> steal </em> it.”</p><p>“Sure you didn’t.”</p><p>Ladybug laughs. “This doesn’t make me want to give you the umbrella, you know.”</p><p>Chat pouts and looks at her pleadingly. <em> “Please? </em> I promise I won’t make any puns for the rest of patrol.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound convincing.”</p><p>“I promise,” he says earnestly. “See? I didn’t even make a pun.”</p><p>Ladybug raises her eyebrows, trying to fight against the kitten eyes he <em> knew </em> she could never resist. “Hm.”</p><p>“Besides,” Chat adds, “you <em> brought </em> that umbrella for me, didn’t you? What good would it do for you to keep it to yourself?”</p><p>“Well,” she begins, “that’s—”</p><p>
  <em> You brought that umbrella for me, didn’t you? </em>
</p><p>Ladybug suddenly breaks off, feeling her face grow hot at the statement. What had she been thinking, anyways? She should have just left him standing in the rain! If she did that, she wouldn’t have to be facing him here right now, admitting that she cares so much, because she <em> obviously </em> does not, all she needs is to make sure her partner doesn’t catch a cold so they can finish patrol and head home—</p><p>“Ladybug?”</p><p>“Fine,” she sputters, holding the umbrella out to him, “you can have it.”</p><p>Chat’s face lights up. “Really?”</p><p>Ladybug stares at him. Her eyes roam over his face, taking in the wet locks falling against his forehead, his cat-like eyes, the curve of his mask and the way his lips curl into an ever-so soft smile as he watches her.</p><p>To her, it feels like the moment freezes in time; Ladybug finds herself recalling a similar moment just like this one. With another blond-haired, green-eyed boy. With a multitude of emotions between them, but, as a clap of thunder sounded through the air, all of those emotions had folded into one.</p><p>There is no clap of thunder here. </p><p>But there <em>is</em> emotion.</p><p>And, as Ladybug stands there, with the umbrella between both of them, she slowly thinks that perhaps the same emotions she’d felt last time, the ones that had changed what she knew about herself for eternity…</p><p>Maybe they were here, too.</p><p>She feels Chat’s fingers wrap around the handle of the umbrella, and she takes her hand away. However, just as she’s about to pull away, she feels his hand gently grip her wrist. She looks at him in surprise.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no. </em>
</p><p>This shouldn’t be happening.</p><p>She shouldn’t be <em> staring </em> at him, wondering how she never really realized it before. She shouldn’t be melting at the affectionate look in his eyes; no, she should be turning away, telling him <em> no, </em> thinking of the ways to reject his advances before he even started to show them.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Chat asks amusedly.</p><p>“I-I thought you wanted the umbrella.”</p><p>She’s stuttering now. Great. As if this can’t get any worse.</p><p>“I mean, yes, I did,” he says, “but you’re going to get soaked.”</p><p>“I can manage.”</p><p>“It’s okay! We can share.”</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>Ladybug definitely <em> shouldn’t </em> be standing here next to him, in close proximity, agreeing to patrol like this until they finished their route. And she <em> definitely </em> shouldn’t agree, because that would mean—</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>
  <em> Doing the rest of their patrol together like this. </em>
</p><p>Chat smiles and reaches over to hold the umbrella over her head, scooting closer so that it properly covers both of them. Ladybug blushes and looks away.</p><p>“Let’s do patrol, then?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s do it.”</p><p>Standing this close is weird as they patrol. Usually, they patrol as they bound across rooftops, but that would be much harder to do while holding an umbrella between the two of them. Instead, they walk along the streets. Ladybug’s been close to Chat a lot of times; being a superhero means being thrown in plenty of weird and unpleasant positions, and yet, she’s never been close to him in the way that she is now. She feels his body heat and his presence, and the fact that he’s <em> barely </em>centimeters from her makes her feel things she doesn’t want to admit, not when—</p><p>
  <em> What are you even thinking? </em>
</p><p>Ladybug doesn’t know what she even thinks, in all honesty. She doesn’t know why she’s still blushing when Chat’s around. He doesn’t know why she’s <em> feeling </em> these things about her partner, not when there’s still Adrien.</p><p>The emotions she’d felt earlier… Ladybug isn’t so sure what to make of them. On the one hand, they’re clear to her now, but on the other hand, letting herself <em> accept </em> them just makes everything so much complicated.</p><p>“You know,” Chat says, “this isn’t so bad.”</p><p>Ladybug snaps out of her thoughts and turns to look at him. “Oh?”</p><p>“It’s nice,” he says, “because normally our patrols are so fast-paced. Not that I really mind, but this is a lot more relaxing.”</p><p>“Even though you got soaked at first?” she says with a laugh.</p><p>Chat smiles. “Yes, because I get to spend time like this with you.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>It doesn’t take long for banter to pick up after that, but that exchange is all Ladybug continues to think about as they continue patrol. She can see the difference herself—usually, their patrols are fast and move quickly. This is a lot more relaxed, a lot slower. It’s different from what she’s used to, and yet she likes it.</p><p><em> It’s kind of like with Adrien, </em> she thinks. With Adrien, it was fast; all it took was one umbrella and a misunderstanding to clear up. It quickly became what she was used to. But with Chat… everything has been <em> different. </em> Not as fast, but… <em> different. </em></p><p>The question is whether or not she likes that difference.</p><p>They continue the rest of patrol that way, and, when they manage to catch Alya out, who takes a picture for the Ladyblog, they oblige. They share banter while smiling and laughing together. Ladybug can’t help but feel grateful; spending time with one of her best friends like this, when their schedules are so busy… it’s like a breath of fresh air.</p><p>By the time they finish their route, it is still raining, though it is now well into the night.</p><p>“This was really nice,” Chat murmurs. They both are currently standing under a lamppost at the edge of the street.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ladybug says with a smile as she steps away from under the umbrella, “it was.”</p><p>He turns towards her, surprised. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Home. It’s getting late.”</p><p>“But it’s still raining.”</p><p>“Not too much.” She looks up at the sky while the rain hits her shoulders. “It looks like it’ll be over soon.”</p><p>In her peripheral vision, Ladybug sees Chat move to stand in front of her. She looks at him, and he smiles as he holds out the umbrella.</p><p>“Here,” he says, “you can take it.”</p><p>For a second, she’s confused. “The umbrella?”</p><p>Chat nods.</p><p>Ladybug almost laughs. “No, Chat, that’s for you. I can handle the rain.”</p><p>He grins. “Trust me, bugaboo, if you would let me walk you home, I most certainly would.” His tone softens. “But we can’t know each other’s identities, can we?”</p><p>
  <em> No, we can’t. </em>
</p><p>The way he says it is the slightest bit sad; Ladybug can see it in his eyes, too. As if he’s thinking about the way this night went, about how every night like this <em> could </em> go if only they knew. Ladybug would be lying if she said she didn’t feel it too.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>“So here,” Chat says softly, “take this. I’ll be fine getting back, I promise.”</p><p>Their identities are supposed to remain secret for a reason.</p><p>Ladybug stares as he holds the umbrella out, mirroring the way she had done so earlier.</p><p>They can’t reveal their identities, not until they defeat Hawkmoth. Not until there’s no longer a threat.</p><p>She reaches out, letting her hand wrap around the handle. Her fingers gently brush against his. Chat smiles. Ladybug can’t help but smile back as she takes the umbrella back.</p><p>It could take months, maybe even <em> years </em> to reveal their identities. </p><p>He takes one of her hands and brings it to his lips.</p><p>Does she really have to wait that long?</p><p>“I’ll see you later, my lady,” Chat murmurs as he presses a kiss to her knuckles.</p><p><em> Wait for what? </em> The rational part of her asks. <em> I thought you didn’t like him like that. </em></p><p>“See you later, Chat,” Ladybug whispers back, and he bows before turning and running away into the night.</p><p>
  <em> You’re lying to yourself. </em>
</p><p>It’s clearer to her now. For the first time since she’d begin to contemplate what she’d felt earlier, Ladybug starts to think… perhaps those feelings really <em> do </em> exist. Maybe she’s been falling for her partner all along.</p><p>The realization doesn’t shock her; rather, it just comes to her, as if it’s been there all along. It only took her a little while to put the pieces together.</p><p>Ladybug stands there in the rain, holding the yellow umbrella in the same way she had held a black umbrella all of those months ago with a different blond-haired, green-eyed boy. With different emotions layered on the surface, but within, she can see that the <em> intentions </em> of her feelings are the same.</p><p>
  <em> It could be like this everyday. </em>
</p><p>She’s not exactly sure how that would work; there are so many factors that could go wrong, so many things that she hasn’t even begun to think about. But it doesn’t sound nearly as bad as she’d thought it to be before.</p><p>As she holds the yellow umbrella and thinks about it, the more she begins to feel the slightest bit of <em> hope, </em> of <em> longing.  </em></p><p>And it makes Ladybug wonder that maybe, just <em> maybe, </em> she could give this boy a chance, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://silvmoonsky.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p><p>Feel free to join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server</a> if you're interested in a community filled with creators and fans of the show! Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>